Getting the Band Back Together
by Alwayssg1
Summary: Romangers. Takes place after Civil War and attempts to fill in the blanks leading up to Infinity War. It is also my attempt to explain Sam's "this is awkward" comment.
1. Chapter 1

**Minor Infinity War Spoilers ahead. Read at your own risk! I don't own the Avengers. This is just for fun, not money. I still have every intention of finishing my other Romangers fic, but I could not get this out of my mind after Sam's "this is awkward" comment and the way the camera panned between Natasha and Steve.**

 **Wakanda, Two months after Civil War**

Steve answered his phone on the second ring. If Tony was calling, something had to be very wrong and he had promised to be there. "Tony?" Steve said as soon as he put the phone to his ear.

"Rogers, you wouldn't happen to be in Tanzania beating down war lords and collecting alien tech, would you?"

"Not at the moment. I am laying low. Wanted man, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember and my guess is you are still in Wakanda. I know where Hawkeye and the Ant are, but I am guessing Falcon and the others are with you, expect maybe Romanoff. Am I close?"

"I can't tell you where we are, Tony, but you're right about Nat not being with me."

"I think she's in over her head, Rogers. Three cells involved in Chitari weapon smuggling have been taken out since you guys went on the run. Not that they didn't deserve what they got, but she shouldn't be working alone. I'm sending you the coordinates. Before you say anything, this isn't some kind of trap. I just need to do right by Romanoff and so do you."

"I'm on my way," Steve sighed and hung up the phone. Finally, he had a way to track Natasha. Tony was right. She didn't deserve any of this and he needed to find her before she got herself caught by the authorities or killed.

 **Mwanza, Tanzania**

Natasha carefully finished stitching the wound on her arm in the bathroom of her hotel room. Thankfully, the bullet had only grazed her and she hadn't had to remove it with her left hand. That would have been tricky. Stitching herself up was enough of a chore. There was no way this wasn't leaving a scar.

The spy was definitely feeling woozy by the time she split the last of her good vodka between her arm and her shot glass. She would probably need to stay put for a few days and take care of her injuries. The last thing she needed was an infection. Visiting a hospital was absolutely out of the question.

Her instructors in the Red Room would be disappointed in her for missing her team, but she missed them all, even Tony. He didn't have to warn her that Ross was coming for her. Of course, if she hadn't hit T'Challa with her widow's bite, she wouldn't be on the run. What had she been thinking? She could have just done her job, brought Steve in, and tried to protect them all from the inside. But, no, one look at him in that hanger and she couldn't do it. She had fought Clint, her best friend in the world, just minutes before and been totally prepared to arrest him. Why couldn't she take down Steve?

Natasha must have managed to finish bandaging her arm before passing out in her bathroom floor, because she woke up to a banging on her door what must have been hours later. She pulled her robe around her, making sure her bandage was concealed, and answered the door.

"Ma'am," Yaro, the bell boy she had befriended, began, "you said to inform you if someone came looking for you. It's happened."

Natasha ushered him into the room and closed the door behind them. "Tell me everything you know, Yaro."

"Two men and a woman checked in late last night. They were looking for a woman travelling alone. The description fit you almost perfectly. I didn't tell them anything, but the woman seemed to know I was lying. She had a European accent, but the men were Americans. Are they the ones you feared would come after you?" Yaro asked, his crush on Natasha evident as he puffed out his chest. "I will protect you. You don't have to worry."

Natasha smiled softly. He was a sweet kid, and she had no doubt he believed she needed his protection. "No, Yaro, I don't think I'll be in any danger from these three. Don't tell them anything. I will handle it from here. Can you give me their room number?"

"They are in room 438. One of the men and the woman left the building a few minutes ago. I believe the other is in his room. Please be careful. I really think I should go with you."

"Thank you for your concern, Yaro. I think I should go alone, but there is one thing you could do for me to make it easier."

"Anything," the young man quickly agreed.

Steve was frustrated as he climbed out of the shower. He knew she had to be close. Wanda was convinced they were on the right track. He'd had to hold her back from getting inside the mind of the man who had carried their luggage. He was as desperate to find Nat as Wanda, but they couldn't risk exposing her abilities. The poor kid was just beginning to recover from the raft. Of course, Wanda hadn't been too happy with Steve after he had dismissed the man without giving her a chance to get the information.

Steve was almost relieved when Sam had drug Wanda with him to find some breakfast. He needed to think for a few minutes. There had to be a way to get the intel without compromising their position, and he needed to find it before Nat disappeared completely or Wanda did something foolish.

He was still drying off when he heard rustling around in the room. "Who's out there?" he asked, throwing his pants on his still wet body as he pulled open the bathroom door.

The sight in front of him made him smile. Sitting on one of the beds was Natasha. "You didn't have to rush out on my account, soldier. You could have dried your back."

"Nat," Steve sighed in relief, "you're not easy to track."

"Awe, but either you're getting better at this spy game or I'm slipping. How'd you find me, Cap?"

"I may have had a little help," Steve admitted, "Tony was concerned."

Natasha laughed. "Tony was concerned? I didn't exactly think you two were on speaking terms."

"Yeah, well, we made an exception when a certain spider started running dangerous ops without the proper back up." Steve paused, "what can I say? I didn't want you to be alone? I've missed you, Nat. We all have. Want to rid the world of Chitari tech together?"

Natasha smiled. "Trying to get the band back together, Rogers?"

"I shouldn't have let it get separated, Romanoff. Forgive me?"

"Oh, Steve, there's nothing to forgive. We each did what we thought we had to do."

"But helping me made you a fugitive."

"My choice. I chose to let you go. That one is on me. But, I wouldn't mind some help," Natasha smiled. "I've missed you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Steve and Natasha were only alone for a few minutes before the door opened. Wanda was looking behind her towards Sam. "I'm just asking for a minute alone with him. He has at least seen Natasha. I'm sure of-" Wanda stopped mid-sentence when she saw Nat. She ran and grabbed her friend in a tight hug. "You're here!" she cried.

Natasha winced as Wanda grazed her wound then smiled back at Wanda and Sam, who was just shaking his head. "Guess we aren't going to have to let Wanda loose after all. Good to see you, Nat."

"You, too, Sam. It's good to see all of you," Natasha paused and turned her attention back on Wanda. "Are you okay? I heard what happened on the raft. I had no idea Ross was going to do any of that. None of us did."

"I know," Wanda replied. "It hasn't been easy, but I'm better. You helped Steve get away and he came for us. You did your part."

Natasha frowned. "I should have done more. Things went way too far." Without meaning to, her eyes found Steve's. She knew her partner well enough to see he felt the same way. They both should have done more. The Avengers were their responsibility and they'd failed them.

Sam broke the sudden silence. "Plenty of food, Widow. Hungry?"

"I'm famished. Last night's mission went a little sideways. I skipped dinner."

"While we're eating, maybe you can fill us in on the mission and tell us why you wince when anyone gets too close to that arm," Steve said softly.

"Yeah, I guess I better catch you up to speed if we're going to go after the bad guys," Natasha smiled.

Sam passed out the mandazi as everyone found a comfortable place to sit on one of the beds. It was a little unnerving to Natasha having them so close after being alone again, but her three friends seemed to want to be as close to her as possible. She and Wanda sat with their backs against the headboard. Wanda carefully left a little space between herself and Natasha's arm. Sam plopped down on the foot of the bed, and Steve sat on the other side of Wanda. He was the furthest from Natasha physically, but his eyes rarely left her as they enjoyed the sweet bread.

True to his word, Steve started asking questions about the Chitari weapons traders as soon as everyone was settled. It felt really nice to see him in Captain America mode. Natasha never thought they'd have the chance to work together again. She had really missed this.

When Steve asked how she got her intel and what she did with the weapons she found, Natasha squirmed a little knowing he wasn't going to like the answer. "Well, the first lead I got was on a cell in Syria. I was on the dark web trying to make contact with Clint to let him know Laura and the kids were secure when I got a message. The sender knew it was me and had a job for me. Obviously, I was suspicious. For all I knew, it was a trap set by Ross or maybe an old enemy. I had to check it out. Whoever it was found me too fast. Ignoring the request seemed more dangerous than facing it head on, so I arranged a meet.

"It was a little bizarre honestly. We met the first time in a café in Paris. He was a SHIELD operative, so that threw up some red flags. He must of worked in administration, because as soon as he introduced himself, he handed me a lanyard. His name was Koenig." Natasha laughed a little. "The next words out of his mouth after handing me the lanyard were, 'This is worthless now. It clearly says you're a red-head. The others are going to insist on a new lanyard.' He handed me an envelope with another address for a villa in Italy and told me to be there by 8 the next morning.

"I arrived at the villa and I was greeted by what I assumed was the same agent, but he denied ever meeting me, introduced himself as Koenig, and complained about my lanyard. I was two steps from using my widow's bite on him when he got a video call. The man on the other end had the same face. He was asking if I showed and apologizing for that stupid lanyard. Turns out they were brothers and there are four of them, all identical."

"No way," Sam said, shaking his head.

"It's the truth. Anyway, I listened to his spill about the smugglers, agreed to work for them, and that's what I've been doing ever since. They send the intel. I do the job and put the weapons in a pre-designated location. They handle it from there, and I move on to the next cell."

"And, who handles the terrorists you capture?" Wanda asked. "What country or is it the U.N.?"

Natasha glanced at Steve. He wasn't going to like her answer. "There are no prisoners," she said softly. "This is off the books." Wanda gave a pained expression and Steve looked down. "You don't have to help. I know none of you are assassins. You can go back to Wakanda and forget getting the team back together. I completely under-"

"No," Steve said firmly. "You're not doing this alone. We've all fought long enough to know sometimes there are casualties. If we can figure out a way to get these guys thrown in prison, we'll do it. If not, well, we'll deal."

Natasha let out a small sigh of relief as the others nodded in agreement. "Thank you."

"Now, if your done eating Nat, take your shirt off," Steve commanded. When Wanda's mouth flew open, Steve got flustered. "I mean, let me see your injury or go in the bathroom and let Wanda look it over," he stammered.

"And, here I thought you were making an indecent proposal," Natasha laughed. "What would the others think?"

"You have no idea, Widow," Sam chimed in. "When Sharon brought us our equipment, he laid one on her, and T'Challa's lady guard, the Dora Milaje, sure like to spar with him."

Steve blushed. "Sam!" Wanda warned, looking back and forth between Steve and Natasha.

Natasha was a little surprised by how uncomfortable the idea of Steve kissing Sharon made her. She had practically demanded he ask her out, but knowing Sharon got a kiss for bringing Steve his shield was just too much. She had been the one to get their stuff back, not Sharon. She just couldn't risk being seen giving it to them, so she'd enlisted Sharon's help.

Trying to recover from the surprise, she stood up and started toward the bathroom. "Come on, Cap. I'm not giving Sam an eyeful and you have more medic experience than Wanda."

Natasha didn't have to look back to know Steve was following, but she did manage to have her shirt off and had begun removing the bandage before he made it into the room. He looked a little sheepish as he tried to keep his focus on her arm instead of her bra, but Natasha caught his occasional glances. Why hadn't she just had Wanda follow her? This was no time to tease him, not when she was so confused, not when he'd kissed Sharon, and definitely not when he was now very obviously affected by her lack of clothing.

She opted to let Steve finish removing the bandage since it was giving her a little trouble. He looked it over carefully. "You did a good job stitching this up," he whispered. "We better keep an eye out for infection. We could go back to Wakanda for a bit so you can get it looked at."

Natasha shook her head. "I'll be fine. I just need to take a few days before we go to Siberia."

"Siberia?"

"Next on the list."

"Guess I should have packed a coat," Steve smiled. "About Sharon-"

"Good for you, Cap. It's about time. At least, I can take finding Steve a date off the list. She's nice," Natasha finished weakly.

"It's not like that, I mean, I don't even know why I did it. I'm not interested in her that way."

"So, I don't need to take finding Steve a date off my to-do list. Maybe we should set you up on a dating website," Natasha grinned, as Steve put a fresh bandage on her wound.

"Oh, you definitely need to take finding me a date off your list," he replied. Natasha was a little taken back when he picked her shirt up off the counter and motioned for her to raise her arms, but she complied and he slipped it over her head. "Besides, I'm pretty sure wanted fugitive isn't the right thing to put on one of those dating profiles." He smiled, "I've really missed you, Nat."

"I've missed you, too, Steve."

 **For any of you who are Agents of Shield fans, you'll recognize Agent Koenig as Patton Oswald's character. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Three days after Steve and the others arrived, Natasha got a message from Koenig. "Looks like it's time to go back to work," she grinned.

"Are you sure you're healed up enough?" Steve asked. "Maybe we should at least wait until after we remove the stitches."

"A few more days would be nice, but things have gone a little sideways with the intel. The operative with the details got in a little trouble in Moscow. He managed to bluff his way out of the situation, but he had to hide the flash drive in the study of Vladimir Popov. Popov is a wealthy businessman who has some very questionable ties to potential terror cells all over the region."

"So, now we are going after him?" Wanda asked, raising her eyebrow.

"No, he's to big a fish for fugitives to take down. We just have to get our hands on the flash drive. There's a party at his house day after tomorrow. They've secured an invite for me, well, for my alias. I just need a ride to Moscow. You guys can wait for me on the quinjet, and once I have the package, we'll be ready to head to Siberia."

"No way you're going in alone. You're still injured," Steve insisted. "You need backup."

"It's not like I'm going to have to fight my way out of there. I just have to attend the party, slip off to the study, retrieve the drive from a vase, and I'm out." Natasha paused, "besides, even injured, I can hold my own."

"I know, but you don't have to do it alone anymore. I'm going with you."

"Steve, espionage isn't exactly your area of expertise."

"We did okay in D.C."

Natasha laughed. "Making out on an escalator to avoid dying isn't exactly espionage, and you were terribly uncomfortable. If you went with me, you'd have to pretend to be my date."

"I can do that."

"You sure about that, Steve? It could get uncomfortable with your 1940's manners. I could take Sam. I doubt he'd have any trouble with public displays of affection if we needed a distraction." Natasha grinned. There was no way Steve was going to send her in with anyone but himself. She knew that, but she couldn't resist ribbing him a little.

"I'd be happy to-" Sam began.

"No, Sam. I think Nat and I can handle this one. You and Wanda just have that quinjet ready to go."

"Whatever you say, Cap."

 **Moscow**

Natasha found a dress that was both flattering and managed to hide her stitches, and she took extra care with her makeup. It had been a long time since she worked an op that required her to dress up. She wasn't nervous about the job, because she definitely knew what she was doing. This was going to be a walk in the park. But, she was a little out of sorts because Steve was going with her. She was glad he and Sam and Wanda were here, but it had certainly complicated a few things. When did she develop feelings for Steve? And, more importantly, how was she supposed to get over them without completely ruining what they had? Yes, it had the potential to be a long night. She definitely should have insisted on taking Sam.

Natasha was just finishing her lipstick when Steve knocked. "Are you ready?"

"Always," she nodded.

After they arrived at Popov's, Steve went to get them a few drinks while Natasha did a quick assessment of the room. To the naked eye, it looked like your typical upper class cocktail party, but Natasha was able to count nine guards dressed in suits trying to blend in to the crowd. This was obviously a cover for something bigger. Whatever was going down had the possibility of really complicating their simple extraction. When Steve handed her the drink, she leaned in as if she were kissing his cheek and whispered, "Lots of security. We need to wait until later in the night to sneak into the study. Might be a good idea if we keep the drinks coming. If we get caught, we can play it off like we were drunk."

Steve nodded, and Natasha was almost certain he took a whiff of her hair before pulling back and downing his drink. The music was playing and a few couples were on the dance floor. "Maybe we should dance," Steve suggested. "I mean, it would be good for the cover, right?"

"Think you can handle that? I thought you didn't know how."

"I've picked up a few moves. Nothing fancy though, so don't make me look bad." Steve took her hand and led her to the floor.

"You're not half-bad for a fossil," she whispered after he managed to dip her. ""I thought you were just sparring with the Dora Milaje," she teased.

Steve flushed a little. "I was. It's not like that," he paused, "I picked it up on YouTube." Natasha laughed. "I've had a lot of spare time the last few months."

"Who was your partner? Sam?"

"Um, no. I didn't have a partner. I practiced solo."

"Well, you definitely figured it out. I'm impressed."

They danced and drank for a few hours. Natasha could hold her vodka, and there wasn't any of Thor's mead so there was no risk they wouldn't be able to hold their own. As the night went on, Steve got a little more handsy. She had definitely underestimated his espionage abilities. He was constantly touching her lower back or pulling her close and kissing her cheek. It felt good, a little too good. Natasha had to keep reminding herself it was part of the cover.

Finally, Natasha saw their opening. Popov was no longer in the room. He slipped out with a few VIPs and about half of the security. This was their chance. "You trust me?" she asked Steve.

"With my life," he replied.

Natasha pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. And, it was incredible. He responded immediately by pulling her flush against him. They broke contact briefly. "You sure you haven't been practicing?"

"I told you once, I don't need practice. I was just ready this time," Steve smirked before putting his arm around her waist and leading her in the general direction of the study. They stumbled intentionally as he stopped to kiss her again. "Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable," he whispered as they pulled apart slightly.

"Yes they do," she responded before tugging him by the collar of his tux jacket into the study.

As soon as they were in and had made sure they were alone, Steve took his post by the door and Natasha scanned the room for the vase. She spotted it quickly, rushed over, and dumped the flash drive into her hand.

Natasha was almost back to the door when Steve whispered, "We've got company." In two steps, he had her in his arms and pulled her down into his lap on a high back chair. His mouth was on hers and she'd managed to place the drive in his pocket by the time Popov and one of his guests entered the room deep in conversation.

"I don't care if the goods are ready or not not. You have 48 hours to move them to the new location," Popov demanded before noticing he had company. "What are you doing in here? This area is off-limits to my guests."

Steve and Natasha broke apart. "Sorry, we got a little carried away," Natasha answered. "Oh my goodness, Mr. Popov, I am so embarrassed."

"I think maybe we should go," Steve said. "It was a great party. Really, really sorry about this. I don't know what came over me."

Popov gave Natasha a once over. "I am pretty sure I know what came over you. If I had such a lovely woman on my arm, well, I'd be looking for a moment alone, too."

After stammering out a few more apologies, Steve and Natasha slipped out of the party. Once they were in the rental car in route to the quinjet, Natasha finally found the words to speak. "I underestimated you, Cap. You are definitely in the right line of work. You were really convincing."

"I guess I just had the right partner. We did good in there."

"We did. I'm sure the merchandise Popov wants moved is the tech. We better act fast."

"I'll call Sam and have him fire up the jet. It feels good to work with you again, Nat. We're a good team."

Natasha nodded. "I'm glad you were there. It was nice not to have to fight my way out or seduce a stranger."

"As long as I'm around, you never have to seduce anybody. We'll always find another way."

"Is that the real reason you came?"

"Huh?"

"Were you trying to protect me from battle or to keep me from using my seduction techniques on Popov?" Natasha laughed.

"Can't it be both? I'm sorry you had to kiss me, but I hope you at least felt a little more secure kissing your partner who knew it was just an act than Popov who didn't?"

"Whoever thought I'd have Captain America trying to protect my virtue?" Natasha teased. "In all seriousness, thank you. And, you've got game Rogers. Fugitive or not, we could definitely find you a date."

Steve rolled his eyes, and Natasha laughed then they rode in silence. Natasha sighed as she thought about their impromptu make out session. This crush of hers could be a real problem, but she was going to have to worry about it after the mission.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kamchatka Peninsula, North Eastern Siberia**

"It was too sloppy, Steve. She nearly got herself killed. She's not ready," Natasha sighed as she plopped down on the seat beside Steve. They had managed to complete the mission, but things certainly hadn't gone well. "If Sam hadn't taken a dive when he did and covered her-"

"I know. She's out of practice and her control wasn't what it needed to be even before," Steve replied. There was no reason to say before the Accords, before the airport, before the raft, before their little family crumbled. They'd both come to view life as before Accords and after Accords. "It's not like we can just go back to the compound and train. And, if we send her back to Wakanda, she'd be alone. She didn't do very well there, Nat. She just stayed in her room."

"I would never suggest sending Wanda away," Natasha replied quietly, "but we can't take her back in the field like this."

Steve nodded. "I have a feeling you already have a plan. Let's hear it."

"We don't have information about our next cell just yet," Natasha began, "and Siberia is certainly remote."

"You want to stay here?"

"We could get a cabin away from prying eyes-"

"And warmth," Steve finished. "You know I don't exactly do well with cold since the ice."

"I know, but neither of us would be able to live with ourselves if something happened because we didn't do everything in our power to make sure Wanda was ready." Steve nodded, so Natasha continued, "besides, I've seen you chop firewood. I think you could keep us warm. She needs time, Steve."

"You're right," Steve relented. "Besides, we are the ones who horned in on your op. It's only right you call the shots."

Natasha laughed. "Oh, Steve, I'm not angling for your job. You're still the captain. We just need to train."

Steve looked out the window. Klyuchevskaya Sopka was smoking in the distance. "Only you would think the base of an active volcano in the tundra would be a good place to train." He smiled softly. "But, it is secluded and there's not much danger of civilians getting caught in the crossfire. Let's tell Sam and Wanda the plan."

Sam and Wanda were less than impressed with the idea of staying in Siberia, but they agreed they needed a place to train. It didn't take long to find a little cabin volcanologists had built athat would suit their needs. Little was almost too generous of a word for the cabin. It was only about 600 square feet of living space. The main living area was also the kitchen, and the main heat source was a wood stove that set in the center of the room. To one side of the main living space, there was a set of bunk beds. There was only one bedroom, which the guys insisted the ladies should take, and off the bedroom was a tiny bathroom. Privacy was a bit of an issue, but the quinjet was parked outside under a makeshift awning so they did have a place to go if one of them needed a little privacy. They were definitely roughing it, but Natasha told them it was part of the training.

Natasha spent most of her days working with Wanda. Sam found himself being used for target practice in their sessions, and Steve chopped firewood and spent a lot of time running. By the time the little group of secret Avengers had been there a month, they were all beginning to get stir crazy.

Wanda was making significant progress and had almost gotten back up to the level she'd been at before the Raft when she pulled Steve out to the quinjet for a talk.

"I know we're here because of me," she began.

"We're here because we had some time and needed to train," Steve replied.

"No, I'm the one who nearly got us killed on the last mission. I'm the reason the U.N. stopped trusting us."

"We all made mistakes leading to that decision-"

"But, it was my mistake that was the last straw," she paused, "I wish I could say I'm ready now, but I know I'm not. There's something I need to do before we go back out there."

"What do you need? We'll do everything in our power to make it happen. Nat, Sam, and I just want you to be okay."

Wanda took a deep breath in, "I need to see Vision."

"Wanda, I don't think that's such a good idea. He's with Tony. He-"

"He won't hurt me. He sent you the coordinates to get us out of the raft. He cares about me."

"We all care about you."

"I know, but his feelings for me are different. We have a connection. Think about your connection to Natasha. You weren't you until we found her, until you made things right with her. I can't be me and do what I need to do until I make things right with Vision. I think I love him, Steve."

"I don't know how to even go about making it happen, Wanda."

"Leave that to me. Just tell me you understand and let me go."

"I understand, but Nat isn't going to like it. She's pretty protective of you in case you haven't noticed. Letting you go off alone-"

"I was thinking Sam could take me in the quinjet. We could arrange to meet somewhere neutral, and he would be there in case I'm wrong."

"I'd feel a lot better if we were all there if things went wrong."

Wanda smiled. "But, who would be left to rescue us if you were in trouble, too? Besides, you and Natasha would have some time alone."

"We're not, I mean, we've never-" Steve paused, "It's not like that between Nat and I."

Wanda's eyes twinkled and she laughed. "It could be if you both weren't so busy taking care of everyone else."

"She's my partner. She loves Banner. She doesn't see me like that."

"You seem awfully certain of her feelings, but I'm the one who can read minds. Not that I need my powers to see how you feel about each other. Don't miss your chance, Steve."

Four days later, Steve and Natasha stood on the porch of the cabin watching the quinjet fly away. "I still don't like it," Natasha sighed.

"Me either, but she needs this. Sam will take good care of her."

"But, who's going to take care of Sam?" Natasha replied raising an eyebrow.

Steve laughed. "You got me there. She's going to talk to Vision about our little problem of what to do with the terrorists we apprehend. Maybe he can find us an option."

"You trust him?"

"He did pick up Thor's hammer. He's a good man. He will understand our dilemma. And, after Tony and Peter took out the cell in the states, I'd say Vision understands the need for what we are doing."

"I hope you're right. Now, what exactly are we supposed to do while we wait for them to come back. You just let the trainees leave. I guess that makes you my sparring partner until they return, Rogers."

"Bring it on, Romanoff," Steve grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Steve managed to pin Natasha, they were both out of breath. "Had enough, Romanoff?" he asked with a smirk.

Natasha didn't answer. Instead she just raised her head until their faces were mere inches apart. Steve took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and prepared for a kiss. Natasha used his momentary distraction to pull her hands from his hold, grab his shoulders, flip him, and pin him to the ground. "Yeah, I think you've had enough humiliation for one day," she said with a grin. "Remember our deal, winner cooks dinner. I'm going to get a shower while you get it started."

Steve groaned. "Not exactly playing fair, Nat."

Natasha laughed as she stood and headed toward the cabin door. "Just using all the tools in my arsenal, soldier. I'm in the mood for spaghetti," she called back.

She heard Steve groan as she closed the cabin door behind her. Maybe sparring with Steve while they were alone wasn't such a good idea. She'd nearly kissed him before she came to her senses. Wanda and Sam hadn't even been gone three hours, and she was already hot and bothered. And, if she had to guess, Steve was pretty worked up, too. Their undercover mission in Moscow had made it pretty clear he felt at least a little of what she was feeling, and that complicated everything. Her crush was not going away. She wanted Steve, no, she needed him. If things were different, she would take the chance. She knew it.

"Don't mix business with pleasure," she reminded herself as she headed for the shower. It didn't work with Bruce, and it definitely wouldn't work with Steve. They had to protect what was left of the team. Sure, she could probably get Steve into bed. After all, he was just a man under that Captain America persona, and he wanted her. But, then what? If it didn't work out, they wouldn't be able to work together. She knew it was her fault Bruce was gone. She couldn't run away from the battle, and she'd forced him to join them. Who knows? Maybe Bruce could have diffused the situation between Steve and Tony before they ended up in this mess.

Of course, if it did work between them, it would complicate the team dynamics. They were the ones with the experience to keep Sam and Wanda alive. Being together would be a distraction. What if one of them got in trouble in the field? The other might not be able to do what was necessary. She already worried about what would happen if she had to choose between saving Steve or one of the others. She needed to get over this infatuation not add fuel to the fire.

By the time Natasha finished her shower, Steve was already working on the meal. She sat down at the little table and watched. He caught her looking and turned around with a smile.

"Looks like the water's boiling. Are you going to put the noodles on or are you going to starve your partner?" Natasha asked, trying to break up the tension her little escape maneuver had caused.

"Oh, right. Dinner is coming right up. Why don't you open that bottle of wine I picked up in town and set the table?"

Natasha went to get the bottle and froze as she read the label. It was a pretty pricey bottle of wine, much pricier than they had been buying. "Steve, I think we need to talk," she said, carrying the bottle to the counter and setting it beside where he was standing. "You didn't buy this because we were going to be alone, did you?"

Steve turned a little pink. "It's just wine, Nat. We have a glass at dinner sometimes when Sam and Wanda are home."

Natasha nodded. "So, this was just all that was available?"

Steve shrugged. "I figured a treat would be nice. We can save it if you want. It's not a big deal." Natasha stirred the sauce. "Hey, I lost, cooking is my problem tonight."

"I just thought I should help. I didn't exactly play fair."

"I wasn't exactly complaining."

"I know," Natasha replied. "Look, let's just address the elephant in the room, okay. Things aren't the same between us as they were at the compound. Our undercover mission probably didn't help, and being on the run makes things complicated."

"Nat, we don't have to have this conversation. I get it. Wanda said a few things and I guess it got me thinking. I misread things. This is on me. Just sit, open the wine, and we'll eat."

At the mention of Wanda's name, Natasha panicked. Had her friend been inside her mind? Did Steve know how she felt about him? "What did Wanda say?"

"She just thought she saw something and encouraged me to take the chance. I told her she was wrong and you were in love with Banner. But, I couldn't get the idea out of my mind then the way you got out of that move, well, I just-" Steve paused, "I just misread things. This is on me."

Natasha sighed. "You didn't."

"What?"

"You didn't misread things. I don't have feelings for Banner anymore."

"Wait, you don't, so what are you saying?"

"Wanda's not exactly wrong. She's just not exactly right."

"I think I'm just a little confused here. Maybe you should spell things out for me."

"Being on the run alone was hard. I missed everyone. I missed some people more than others. Of course, I missed Clint. And, Wanda is like a little sister. I even missed Tony's stupid dinner parties, but I missed you more than any of them. It wasn't a surprise, really. We worked closely together after Ultron. We depended on each other, and you trusted me in a way very few people ever had. What happened at the airport complicated things for me. I wasn't sure why I helped you. I had to really evaluate my feelings and seeing you in Tanzania pretty much told me what I needed to know then Moscow and the kissing-"

"So, I didn't misread things at all. You feel it, too. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not for us, not now. Feelings are dangerous when you do what we do. We can't, not while we are responsible for Sam and Wanda. We have to take care of the team, Steve."

"I think the team would be pretty happy for us, Nat."

"And, if our feelings put them in danger? Then what? I have enough red in my ledger, Steve, and you feel still feel guilty about us being in this situation. We can't. It would be a liability."

Steve sighed. "You're not wrong."

"So, what are we going to do? Now that we've talked about this, can we put it behind us?"

"No," Steve said with conviction, "but, we can put it on the backburner for now. We can be partners, take care of business, and maybe someday-"

"Someday sounds good," Natasha agreed. "So, we wait."

"We wait," Steve repeated. "But, we don't wait for dinner. It's ready. Open that very expensive bottle of wine and let's eat."

 **This one is a bit shorter than I intended, but if I kept writing, I was afraid I would have our heroes in a lip lock and destroy my plans for the rest of the story. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Steve woke up the third morning he and Natasha were alone to a rumbling sound. He rushed outside. The volcano was smoking. It was pretty obvious it had just had a minor eruption. He sighed. This was terrible timing. With the quinjet gone, all they had for transportation was an old beat up pickup truck.

He knocked on the bedroom door before entering to give Natasha a little warning. She looked so peaceful lying there in the early morning light. "Nat," he whispered as he put his hand on her shoulder, "looks like it's time to go."

Natasha's eyes opened quickly. "Ross?" she asked, throwing the covers from her body.

"Not Ross. It's Klyuchevskaya Sopka. It just erupted. We are safe for now, but-"

"Who knows how soon it'll erupt again?" Natasha said with a nod. "And, if the volcano is becoming more active, the volcanologists will be coming."

"I think it would be best if we weren't here when they arrived. Pack up in here, and I'll take the main room," Steve replied. "We can let Sam know where we're going once we have a plan."

They packed quickly and were getting into the truck when they saw the second eruption of the morning. "Definitely time to go," Steve said under his breath. "Got us a plan yet?"

"We could go to Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky. There are nearly 200,000 people there, and it's a little over 200 miles away. There are some nice ski slopes. Want to pretend to be tourists until Sam and Wanda get here?"

"I've never been skiing. It could be fun," Steve smiled.

"Tourists it is," Natasha grinned. "You drive. I'll work on our reservations and make sure we have passable paperwork."

The resort wasn't very crowded when Steve and Natasha arrived, and Steve was grateful. Hopefully, Natasha's blonde hair and his beard would make them look different enough they wouldn't be recognized. It had worked in Moscow, but this seemed different. They weren't on a mission. They were just laying low. It didn't help that now Steve knew Natasha returned his feelings. If anything, it made their current predicament even more awkward.

Steve dutifully carried their luggage and followed Natasha to the front desk. Soon, they were checked in as Mr. And Mrs. Grant. Their room was nice. It had a view of the powdery white snow-covered mountain and so many amenities they hadn't had in their little cabin. Steve sat their luggage on the solitary bed in the room and took a deep breath. One bed wouldn't have been an issue six months ago, but at the moment, it represented more temptation than he thought he could handle.

Steve watched as Natasha curled up in the chair with the room service menu in hand. She caught him looking. "What? After a month of cooking our own meals, I'm craving something really good. Ever tried shashlik?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Alright, Rogers, tonight, you are going to taste true Russian cuisine and tomorrow we hit the slopes," Natasha said with a grin. "I'm going to order. You get a shower, because when I get in there, I'm taking a really long bath."

Steve groaned. "I really didn't need that visual, Nat, not if we are going to wait."

Natasha's smile faded slightly. "Sorry, it's not that I don't want to-"

"It's about the safety of our team. I get it. And, I love that about you. It's just, well, this feels kind of intimate. I'm only human, Nat."

Natasha laughed. "Steve, it's okay. I get it. I'm human, too. This whole thing is weird for me. I haven't ever really felt this way before. It's not easy for someone like me. For years, I thought love was not something someone like me could feel. I thought I could with Bruce, but it wouldn't have worked. We wanted different things. I know you had something special with Peggy. I've never had that, but I want it. For the first time in my life, I really want it. But, it can't be at the cost of the team, Steve. They are the only family I have. I can't risk losing anyone else," Natasha finished with a shaky voice.

Steve pulled her out of the chair and into a hug. "I get it. It's okay, Nat. Of course, our responsibilities come first. That's the only way we could ever work. It's how we are wired. This is just hard."

"I know," Natasha whispered. "Maybe we can just pretend for a few days. Can we just pretend there's nothing stopping us while we are here then go back to the way we have to be when the quinjet gets here?"

"As much as I want to say yes-"

"We'd never be able to go back," Natasha finished. "So what do we do?"

"You order dinner, I take a shower, and tomorrow we ski. And, we just deal with the awkward parts as they turn up," Steve said, giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead. "I'll tell Sam to hurry Wanda along. No reason to torture ourselves too long."

Natasha laughed. "Whoever thought we'd consider a vacation torture?"

The rest of the night went by easy enough, and Steve actually enjoyed everything Natasha ordered. It was nice hearing her talk about Russia in a positive way. The few conversations they'd had about Natasha's homeland had always been strained. He'd grown to hate them for what they'd done to her. Seeing her talk about favorite meals and favorite places made him smile.

Bedtime wasn't as uncomfortable as he'd feared either. They talked until the wee hours of the morning before falling asleep side by side. Steve was fairly certain he was even deeper in love with Natasha by the time the alarm clock went off the next morning.

Natasha couldn't stop laughing from the side lines while he took a class on the bunny slope with some kids who couldn't have been finished with kindergarten, but he was a fast learner and soon he was keeping up with her on the slopes. By the time Sam and Wanda arrived the following evening, they were both refreshed.

"Vision has a solution to our little terrorist problem," Sam informed them as the group assembled on the quinjet. "You probably aren't going to like it," he said as he looked Steve's direction.

"We need an option. Let's hear it."

"Rhodey is recovering. The joint chiefs have put him in charge of a task force to deal with leftover Chitari tech. With our intel and his help, we can bring these guys to trial."

"Rhodey is by the books, Sam. He'll never go for it. He would be aiding known fugitives."

"He's already agreed, and, before you ask, Tony knows. Their opinion of the Accords has changed, Cap. Rhodey has seen the way they've treated registered inhumans. He understands why we didn't sign. Tony's still angry with you, but he knows he made a mistake. This is our best option."

Steve and Natasha locked eyes. "It's better than the way we've been handling it," she finally agreed.

"And, he won't turn us over to the authorities?"

"No," both Sam and Wanda said simultaneously.

"We are all still on the same team," Wanda added. "Vision told me Tony was working on a new shield for you, just in case you were ever needed. He said he's seen Tony pull out the phone you sent and just stare at it. It's always with him. We can trust them, Steve."

Steve nodded slowly. "So, what does that make us? The secret Avengers? Seems even riskier than working on our own, but it just might work. We only do this if we are all in agreement."

Wanda smiled. "I'm in."

"It sure beats assassination," Sam added.

"Nat?" Steve questioned.

"We should do it. It's an olive branch. We can't just turn it down."

"Okay, I guess that settles it." He looked Wanda in the eye and spoke softly. "Did you do what you needed to do? Are you ready to get back to work?"

"I did. I'm ready. I don't suppose you did what you needed to do while we were away," Wanda replied.

"Let's call it a work in progress," Steve answered, stealing a glance at Natasha. "We talked."

"Talking wasn't exactly what I had in mind," Wanda smiled.

"It's enough for now," Steve said cryptically then he gave Wanda a smile. They were ready to get back to work, and Steve had a feeling things were going to be better than they'd been in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few missions were textbook perfect. They took down a group in China and another in Saudi Arabia, and, true to his word, Rhodey's team handled the clean up. As much as Steve and Natasha wanted to see Rhodey, they stuck to the protocol Sam, Wanda, and Vision established, and Sam and Wanda acted as the liaisons.

During their wait in Saudi Arabia, Wanda decided it was time to give Steve and Natasha a little push in the right direction. "Sam, have you noticed how close Steve and Natasha seem lately."

"They've always been close," Sam replied. "I thought they were together when they showed up at my door a few years ago, but nothing ever came of it."

"That's sort of the problem, isn't it? Don't you think they need to see where things could go between them?"

"I don't think it is going to happen. Nat has Bruce, well, kind of has Bruce if he ever turns up. And, Steve has Sharon."

"I don't think that's true," Wanda argued. "I think they were both settling. They care deeply for each other."

"Come on, Wanda, don't you think Romanoff would have gone after Steve if she was interested? And, Steve may be from another time, but he has some game."

"Excuse me, Sam, but which one of us has telepathic abilities? I'm telling you there's something strong between them. They just need a little nudge."

"Oh brother, why do I have the feeling you want us to do the nudging?"

"Because you are very smart," Wanda smirked.

Steve was at the controls when Sam and Wanda made it back to the quinjet. Natasha joined them in the cockpit. "Next up, Berlin," she said as she took her seat.

Wanda looked at Sam and nodded. Sam sighed. Operation CapWidow was a go, and this was the perfect opportunity to make their first move. "Cap, Berlin is perfect. Pretty sure Sharon is working there right now. We can deal with the bad guys and you can get a little one on one time with your girl. I'm sure Widow will run point so you can get a little action, right Widow?"

Natasha grimaced. "If Steve wants some time off-"

"See, Cap, it's settled. Need any tips from the master beforehand, because I'd be happy to give you some pointers. Widow can probably hook you up with a few modern dating tips, too. That's been the goal for awhile, right Nat? Get Steve a date."

Steve started to speak but Wanda beat him to it. "Call her, Steve. Take her to dinner."

By this point, Natasha looked irritated and Steve was looking at her for help. None came. "I don't think this is the best time for me to, I mean, we have an important job to do. I can't just-"

"Widow, tell him to man up and go after what he wants," Sam interrupted.

Natasha sighed, and shook her head. "Do what you need to do, Steve. There's no one stopping you."

"Do what I need to do?" he repeated. "Do you mean that, Nat?"

"Wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, Rogers," Natasha replied and started to leave the cockpit. She didn't get far before Steve was grabbing her and pulling her into a deep kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Steve smirked. "You did say to do what I needed to do." He turned to face Sam. "I won't be calling Sharon, Sam."

Wanda smiled. "It's about time!"

"That was way easier than I expected," Sam replied, shaking his head.

"I told you they just needed a nudge."

"Wait," Natasha replied, "you were playing matchmaker? Look guys, Steve and I discussed our feelings in Siberia and, despite that kiss you just witnessed, we can't be together right now."

Steve frowned. "Nat's right. We have to think of the team and the mission. It would be dangerous to give in to what we are feeling." He looked at Natasha. "Sorry about the kiss. I was just reacting. I know we decided to wait."

"Don't apologize for that kiss, Steve. It put the escalator kiss to shame," Natasha smirked, "but it can't change anything. Not right now."

"Woe, woe, woe, are you two mental?" Sam asked. "This is the perfect time. You are together. Nobody is calling the shots about how you spend your time."

"No, Sam, Nat's right. There are only four of us left. We have to think about the whole team or what's left of it anyway. We can't risk it. What if one of us had to choose between the other or doing what was right for the mission? Or, saving your neck, Sam? Or, Wanda's? Being in charge means making sacrifices. This is ours."

"It's funny that you think being together would change anything," Wanda replied. "Your feelings are already here. If they were going to affect the team then they would affect us whether you acted on them or not."

Steve and Natasha just looked at each other then back at their friends. "We are doing what we think is best for all of us," Steve finally said.

 **Just outside of Berlin, 3 Days Later**

Natasha cursed under her breath when another wave of mercenaries jumped out of the group of enemy trucks. They were seriously outnumbered. What had she been thinking when she let Wanda go an meet Vision the day before? This had seemed like such an easy op, but they were in serious trouble.

She quickly finished off the two goons she was fighting and started making her way to the truck. Steve was ten paces ahead of her. They had to keep the heat off Sam long enough for him to blow up the Chitari tech. Okay, so blowing up the tech hadn't exactly been plan A, but there was no way they were going to get the cases and cases of alien tech out of here alone. As she took out another terrorist, she wondered how they were going to get themselves out of this one.

Sam needed at least another five minutes to get the charges set around the warehouse before he'd be able to assist. That meant Natasha and Steve had to deal with these guys alone. There had to be at least thirty of them, and they were in full tactical gear, armed with human/Chitari hybrid weapons. This was a disaster. She almost missed Ultron's army of robots, and she definitely missed the other avengers.

"I've got a lot of company," Sam shouted over the comms. "Backup would be real handy."

"Kind of busy here, Falcon," Nat replied.

"I won't be able to set the last few charges and what I have set isn't going to be enough. What are your orders, Cap?"

Steve smashed one of the terrorists into the side of the truck. "Nat, go help him."

"Not happening, Steve. You can't take them all."

"Probably not, but they can't keep the weapons. Mission first. Go."

Natasha knew he was right but she kept fighting. "You need me."

"Sam needs you, too. Go, Nat, and when you blow the building get to the jet. I'll meet you there."

"I'll go but I will be back." Natasha felt a desperate tug at her heart as she left Steve fighting what seemed like an unwinnable battle. This could not be how things ended. She had to get the building wired and get back to Steve.

Natasha managed to provide Sam with the necessary cover and soon they were out of the building ducking behind a dumpster with their ears covered. The explosion was loud and chaotic. The duo rushed back to find Steve, but the area they had been fighting was part of the blast zone. Men lay everywhere. Most were dead and the living would soon be in custody wishing they were dead, but Steve Rogers was nowhere to be found.


	8. Chapter 8

Pure panic set in as Natasha searched for Steve's body among the wreckage of the warehouse. The blast zone was so much larger than they'd expected. Natasha chided herself for not taking the Chitari tech into account. If Steve died a fugitive in some off-the-books battle because they'd underestimated the amount of explosives needed, she'd never forgive herself. If he died before they got their chance, well, that would be on her, too.

Sam had already called Rhodey to arrange for the area to be closed off when Natasha turned over the last body. "Still no Cap?" he asked softly. Natasha could only shake her head. "The authorities will be here soon. We can't be here. I have the prisoners secured, but I need to speak to Rhodey. Things went pretty sideways. I need to explain about the weapons and this mess. Go back to the hotel and call Koeing. I'll take the jet and meet Rhodey. I'll join you as soon as I can." He paused and put a hand on her arm. "We're talking about Cap here. He's going to turn up. He always does. Go get some rest, Widow. I've got this."

Natasha shook her head. "Not without Steve."

"Nat, getting arrested and thrown into the raft isn't going to help Steve. Go."

Reluctantly, Natasha went back to the hotel room. She went straight to the shower and just let the water hit her. Her own tears mixed with the water and washed down the drain. She wasn't sure how much time had passed before the water was too cold to stand any longer, but she was completely drained. Turning off the shower, she wrapped a towel around her and exited the bathroom.

When she heard someone opening the door, she didn't even bother going for a weapon. Death would be welcome if Steve was truly gone. She didn't even look in the direction of the door until she heard his voice. "It's a little chilly in here not to be dressed."

Natasha turned and smiled. "Steve, you're alive!" She vaulted across the room into his arms and kissed him as if her life depended on it.

Finally, they had to break for air, and Natasha knew just the moment Steve remembered she was only wearing a towel because he quickly let his arms drop to his side. "Sorry, I scared you. Fischer ran. I couldn't let their leader get away. By the time I apprehended him and got to the quinjet, you were gone. Sam said you'd be here. I came as soon as I could."

"You're here now. That's all that matters. I thought-"

"I'm fine. Honest, I'm fine. It's over."

"This time," Natasha sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck, "but we don't have any guarantees about next time or the time after that."

Steve gave her a perplexed look. "Are you saying you want to quit?"

"No, we have a job to do. Those weapons could kill a lot of people and completely change the balance of power. We can't stop, but maybe we don't need to wait for a someday that might never come."

"You're sure? Because all of your reasons for waiting are still here."

"I'm sure. Acting on our feelings can't make nights like tonight any harder. I want you, Steve. I want this."

Steve didn't need any further encouragement. He swept her off the ground and into another kiss. It was hours later before Natasha managed to will herself out of bed and call Koeing with the mission report, and by the time she made that call, she was fully committed to spending her life with Steve Rogers, however long it lasted.

Steve and Natasha spent the next 48 hours getting to know everything about each other. The only left their room for food when absolutely necessary. Otherwise, they were occupied with other things.

Natasha was very surprised by how quickly Steve learned those other things. She admitted to him repeatedly that she'd been very wrong when she said everyone needed practice, but Steve assured her he didn't mind practicing with her.

In the middle of one of those "practice sessions", Sam returned. "My eyes, my eyes! I'm not going to be able to un-see that, Cap." Covering his eyes, he turned to the door. "I'm going after food. Please be finished when I get back. I want you guys to be happy, and I'm happy for you. But, we're going to have to come up with a system or something."

When Sam left, Natasha laughed. Steve just looked mortified. "I guess the question of whether or not we are going to tell the team has been answered," she said with a smirk.

"If things were different, I'd ask Tony to call a press conference. I wish the whole world could know. I love you, Nat. I'm going do everything in my power to make sure you always know how much."

"I love you, too, Steve. I love you more than I ever thought I was capable of loving anyone. I'm just sorry we can't tell Clint and Laura. I wish we could share this with them."

"That would be tricky. Clint's deal put him under house arrest, and if we showed up there, we wouldn't get to just walk back out the front door."

"I know. At least we have each other."

Steve sighed, "and, if anyone can find a safe way for us to see him and the family, it's you."

"I'll think on it. Thank you, Steve. Before the Avengers, Clint's family was the only one I had. But, now I have you. You're all the family I need, well, you, Sam, and Wanda. Think this is going to make things too awkward."

"I think this is going to make things even better," Steve sighed.

 **Yes, this chapter was painfully short. Sorry, but it was the best place to cut things off. There's still a little more story to tell then I will get back to finishing "A Captain's Future". Hope you are still enjoying this one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Toronto, Canada, November 2016**

Steve and Sam carried lunch into the hotel room he was sharing with Natasha. She and Wanda were setting on the bed intently watching a special report. Natasha looked flustered, so he sat his bag on the table and sat beside her.

"It just doesn't make sense," she muttered. "Last week, Mace admitted he was an inhuman and now he's claiming this Quake was working for him all along. I'm not buying it."

Steve sat quietly. He knew where this conversation was headed. He and Nat had only been seeing each other officially a few weeks when they learned Shield was being reformed. Natasha, ever the spy, was looking for cracks in their cover story.

Steve suspected part of her apprehension came from not currently having a mission. Koieng had warned them that he and his brothers would no longer have quite as much access to information for awhile. Natasha had put two and two together and placed the blame on Mace.

Wanda broke the silence as soon as the commercial break started. "At least Director Mace cares about inhumans. That's something."

Sam just shook his head. "It seems to me they are trying to turn this guy into the new Captain America. It's not right, Cap. Nobody can replace you. Only a fool would even try."

"I don't know about that Sam, but this Mace seems like a pretty stand up guy. Maybe he's just what the new Shield needs."

"It should be you," Natasha said with conviction. "You are the one who uncovered Hydra in the organization. You should be the one rebuilding it."

Steve put his arm around Natasha. "If I remember correctly, we did that together. Besides, I wouldn't want that job. I'm perfectly happy being in the field with the team and spending my time with the woman I love."

Natasha leaned her head on Steve's shoulder. "You're getting pretty good at this flirting thing, Steve. I might have to keep you."

"Ugh, get a room you two," Sam moaned, causing Wanda to giggle.

"We have one. You're just in it," Natasha retorted.

"We can eat in the other room," Wanda offered with a wink.

"No, stay," Steve replied. "Having this little break's given us time to plan a little trip. Nat, why don't you tell them the good news?"

Natasha smiled. "You guys know how close I am to Clint and the family." Sam and Wanda nodded. "Well, I don't want to use the dark web to tell them about Steve and I, so I've been trying to find us a way to do it in person."

"It would be great to see Clint again," Wanda said wistfully.

"Great and kind of complicated with Clint on house arrest," Natasha added. "The one good thing that's come out of Shield's restructure is Billy Koieng's new job. He is responsible for checking in on certain people registered because of the Accords. Registering was part of Clint's deal and he's on Koieng's list."

"How does that get us a visit with Barton?" Sam asked.

"He has to take a team with him," Natasha said with a smile, "and, he's arranged for us to impersonate the team. We'll only get a few hours at the farm, but it's something."

"That's great, Natasha," Wanda smiled.

"Seems a little fishy," Sam replied. "These guys are so by the books. Can we trust him?"

"Of the brothers, Billy is the one most likely to bend a rule or two, but I agree it's a little out of character," Natasha admitted. "Honestly, they shouldn't have contacted me to begin with but they did. I think he's trying to do us a favor."

"We leave tomorrow," Steve added. "It's going to be odd being back in the States, even for a little while. We'll need to keep our heads down and stay under radar until we get out of the country again."

"We've gotten pretty good at that, Cap. Don't worry. If I were you, I'd be more worried about the arrow Hawkeye might shoot in your back when he finds out what you've got going with Widow," Sam laughed.

 **Secret Shield Base**

Billy Koieng carefully closed the door to his office and pulled his phone from his pocket. He hurriedly dialed the number.

"Coulson," the man on the other end replied.

"I made the arrangements you requested."

"Thanks, Billy. I know you are sticking your neck out here," Phil replied. "If we aren't going to be able to use them in the field for awhile, they deserve a little reward."

"Yes, sir," Billy replied. "I thought you were crazy when you suggested we pull the Black Widow in, but they've done remarkable work."

"They always do, Billy. There's a reason they're Avengers."

"Sir, with all due respect, why don't you just tell them you're alive? They would be thrilled to know you were the one sending them the intel."

Phil sighed. "I think it's just best to let the everyone continue to believe Phil Coulson died on that helicarrier. No reason to explain Project Tahiti or it's implications to more people than necessary."

"I'm guessing that's the real reason we have Director Mace in charge."

"Shield needs a public face. Mace is a good man. It was the right call. Besides, I'm right where I want to be. I like being in the field. I've got to get off here, Billy, but thanks again for helping me out."

"Happy to be of service, Agent Coulson."

 **Barton Farm, 2 days later**

Natasha barely made it in the door before Laura pulled her into a big hug. "How are you here?" she exclaimed excitedly.

"we don't have a lot of time," Natasha explained, nodding towards the rest of her team, "but Billy pulled some strings."

"Thank you," Laura whispered to Billy before shouting for Clint and the kids.

Soon, Natasha was sitting at the table with Nathaniel on her lap listening to the other children's latest adventures. She glanced across the table at Steve. He was smiling from ear to ear and eating Laura's homemade apple pie. Wanda and Sam were beside him enjoying the chatter while Billy took care of the actual assessment with Clint.

As soon as the business was finished, Clint took a seat near Natasha. "It's good to see you aren't out there on your own, Nat. You look good, happy even."

"I'm content," Natasha replied with a smile. "Things are really good actually," she added, glancing again at Steve.

Clint smiled. "Really good on the run? Hmm, either you've really lost it or there's something I don't know. It wouldn't have to do with Cap would it? You sure are having trouble keeping your eyes off of him."

Natasha laughed. "Glad retirement hasn't cost you all your spy skills. Steve and I-"

"Finally get your head out of your a-"

"Language," Natasha corrected, "but, yes, Steve and I are together."

"Makes a lot more sense than Banner. I'm happy for you, Nat. You two deserve a little happiness. He's a good man."

"He is, and he makes me a better person."

Clint smiled. "Maybe he just makes you see yourself like the rest of us have seen you for years."

The two hours they'd allotted passed too quickly, and Natasha hated the idea of leaving the family so soon but when Billy went to check Clint's ankle bracelet, she knew time must be up. When Billy took the bracelet completely off and put it on his own ankle, everyone looked at him in shock.

"Oh, I guess I should have told you the rest," Billy said with a smile. "I will be taking Mr. Barton's place for the next week. You," he said looking at Clint, "will report back here by noon next Friday. In the mean time, here are your documents. All of you are spending the next week at a safe house Fury set up off the books years ago. It's in Tahiti. I hear it's a magical place."

"Are you serious?" Clint asked. "All of us?"

"All of you," Billy replied. "Consider it a gift from the one you've been working for these past several months. He said you deserved the break."

"So, we haven't been working for you?" Steve asked incredulously. "Who have we been working for?"

"Someone who truly believes you guys are the best at what you do," Billy responded. "Now, get going. The clock's ticking."

 **I couldn't resist making Coulson the mastermind behind their intel. Thanks for reading. Hope you're still enjoying this one. A bit more to go then this story is over.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fury's Safe House, Tahiti**

Steve sighed as he looked out at the surf from the safe house balcony. Tahiti really was a magical place. Natasha seemed so relaxed here. Steve wished he could take credit for that but he knew the Barton family's presence made the biggest difference. They'd been all the family she had for so long, and he hated that she couldn't just see them when she wanted. That was on him.

Of course, he and Natasha would probably still be in denial about their feelings if things hadn't gotten crazy. He couldn't imagine not having her by his side. She was, without a doubt, his perfect partner and the love of his life. He just needed to get the courage up to make things more official. That was why he was on the balcony alone at ten at night instead of curled up beside the woman he loved. He needed to have an important conversation.

"Sorry it took so long to get the kids down. You'd think they'd have fallen right to sleep after all the swimming we did today," Clint exclaimed as he joined Steve. "This place is something else. I have a feeling Fury used this as his private vacation house. Safe house, yeah, right. You wanted to talk to me?"

"I did, I mean, I do," Steve stammered. "It's about Nat."

"Can't say that surprises me. Need advise on how to handle your favorite assassin? Are you in the doghouse? You seemed pretty chummy on the beach earlier."

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that. We're good, really good. I love her Clint."

Clint laughed. "I know. It took you long enough. When Laura told me she thought Nat was into Banner, I was shocked. I figured if she fell for any Avenger, it would be you. I approve, Cap. You're what she needs, and, I think, she is exactly what you need, too."

"That means a lot, Clint. It makes what I was about to ask you much easier."

"Ask away, Cap."

"I'd like your blessing before I propose to Natasha."

Clint smiled. "She'd probably kill you for asking me. Nat is in charge of Nat."

"Well, maybe this conversation should stay between us, but it felt like the right thing to do. Do I have your blessing?"

"Cap, I've followed you into battle more times than I can count. You are a good man. If anyone is good enough for Nat, it's you. Of course, you have my blessing. When are you going to pop the question?"

"I'd like to do it here. Who knows when we'll be together again?"

"Are we talking proposing here or are you thinking about marrying her here?"

Steve smiled. "Both if she'll have me." He pulled a ring from his pocket. "It was my mother's. I wore it with my dog tags. I took it in to a jewelry store in Toronto and had the setting fixed."

"It's perfect, Cap," Clint replied, taking the ring in his hands to examine it. Unfortunately, Steve let go a fraction of a second to soon and the ring fell to the ground.

Steve saw it first and was still on his hands and knees with the ring in his hand when the door opened. Natasha stepped on to the balcony. Her eyes caught Steve's then she saw Clint standing in front of him. Steve was offering him the ring. "I was just coming to drag you to bed," she teased, "don't let me interrupt your special moment," she added with a smirk.

Steve turned red. Clint laughed hysterically. "I didn't even have time to let him down easy, Nat." He paused, "I think I'll go join Laura. Good luck, Cap."

"This wasn't for him," Steve replied sheepishly.

"Oh, I know," Natasha replied, her eyes still on him. "I saw the receipt from the jewelry store, Steve. I'm a spy. You can't just leave receipts lying around and expect me not to find them. You're still on your knees," she added.

Steve looked down then looked back up at Natasha. "I guess I am," he replied as he moved to one knee and took her hand in his. "Are you okay with what I'm about to do?" he asked.

"Uh uh, soldier, you aren't getting off that easy. I'm not answering until you ask the real question," she said with a smile.

"I know it probably seems too soon and the timing is terrible. We're on the run, wanted just about everywhere, and we haven't been together long, but I love you. I know what I want and I'm hoping you want the same thing. Natasha Romanoff, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes, Steve. It's crazy. It's impulsive. But, I knew I was going to say yes as soon as I saw the receipt. I never thought I could feel what I feel for you, and the fact that you feel the same is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'll marry you anywhere, anytime."

"How about here and tomorrow?"

Natasha laughed. "Seriously?"

"I know what Clint, Laura, and the kids mean to you. They're your family. I want them at our wedding. I want it to be special for you."

"You're all my family, Steve. I love you for trying to make our wedding even better, but all I need is you. Everyone else is just a nice plus. Let's do it. Let's get married tomorrow."

 **Wedding day**

Natasha took a deep breath as she put on her lipstick. This was her wedding day. She was the Black Widow. She shouldn't be so giddy about something like this, but she couldn't help herself. She felt like a normal bride on her wedding day. Who would have ever thought she'd ever want to commit herself to something as traditional as marriage? She sighed and took one last look in the mirror, searching for some remnant of the Natalia Romanova the Red Room had trained, and, for the first time in her life, she didn't see even a trace. This was something only real love could do and Natasha had no doubt about the love she and Steve shared.

Laura, holding Nathaniel, entered the room. Wanda and Lila were right behind her. "Are you ready to do this, Nat?" Laura asked.

"Very," Natasha replied with a smile.

"Good, Cooper is waiting outside to walk you down the aisle, and the others are already on the beach."

"Let's go."

Lila walked ahead of them throwing rose petals once they arrived at the beach. Wanda followed, a huge smile on her face and a bouquet in her hands. Laura, taking the role of matron of honor, was next. She held her bouquet in one hand and Nathaniel's tiny hand in the other.

As Natasha linked arms with Cooper and made her way down the aisle, she smiled at Steve. He was staring at her as she drew closer to him with each step. Sam was grinning at his side, and Clint was waiting to officiate the ceremony. Natasha knew Steve would have liked to have a priest, but being on the run did necessitate a few sacrifices. In the end, it didn't matter. Today, they would commit their lives to each other, and Natasha couldn't wait.

The ceremony was a blur, but at it's end, Clint ordered Steve to kiss his bride and Natasha enthusiastically returned his kiss. They finished their celebration with dinner and cake on the beach. It was their last night together in Tahiti, and it was perfect.

Clint walked over to where Natasha sat beside Steve. "Can I borrow your wife a few minutes, Cap?"

"Of course, Clint," Steve replied. "Take all the time you need," he said, looking at Natasha. "No rush."

Natasha kissed her husband on the cheek. She knew he was giving her permission to spend some time alone with her best friend before they were separated again then she followed Clint further down the beach.

"I'm really glad you and Cap finally got your act together, Nat. It will make things easier on me knowing you're not alone and that your happy."

"I'm still going to miss you, Clint. If you hadn't taken a chance on me-"

"Best chance I ever took," Clint assured her. "You deserve to be happy. I just wish I could watch you two navigate married life."

"Eventually, the Earth will need the Avengers, Clint. We won't be on the run forever."

"I don't doubt that, but I won't be with you next time, Nat. I meant it when I said I was done. Laura and the kids need me more than the Avengers ever did. I'm just a guy with a bow."

"Hey, you did your part over and over again. You're way more than just a guy with a bow."

"You're right about that. I'm a father, and being able to be a dad all the time showed me what I was missing when I was fighting aliens and robots. I'm done."

Natasha hugged him tightly. "You deserve the chance to enjoy being a dad, Clint. I understand. When the time comes, we won't ask you to do it again."

"Thank you," Clint replied. "I'm sure going to miss you, Nat. When it's safe to really visit, you and Steve will have to spend holidays at the farm, okay?" Natasha nodded. "Now, let's get back to the house. It's your wedding night. You don't need to spend anymore of it with me."

"I don't mind. Steve and I have the rest of our lives."


	11. Chapter 11

**Madrid, Spain**

 **1 Year Later**

Steve looked across the table at his wife. She looked absolutely breathtaking in the red evening gown she had chosen for the evening. He still couldn't believe his luck. He figured he had probably married the most gorgeous woman on the planet. "Not bad for a scrawny kid from Brooklyn," he muttered under his breath.

"What, Steve? I couldn't hear you over the music. Why are you staring at me? Is there lipstick on my tooth?" Natasha asked, grabbing the small compact from her bag to check herself.

"No, nothing like that. I was just thinking. I must be the luckiest man on the planet. I love you, Nat."

"I love you, too, Steve."

"Dance with me," Steve requested.

"Now?" Natasha asked, "The Paso Doble? Think you're ready for that soldier?"

"I think I can manage. I have an excellent teacher," Steve replied, taking a single rose from the vase on the table and putting it behind her ear.

They took charge of the dance floor. Steve loved the way Natasha danced. She threw all of her passion into the music, commanding attention from everyone around, but she only had eyes for him. The song wasn't even halfway finished when they heard Sam's voice on the coms. "Seriously guys, we're on a mission. You aren't exactly flying under the radar here."

"It's our anniversary, Sam. I'm dancing with my wife. We'll get the info after we finish our song."

Natasha laughed. "Exactly when did Sam have to start keeping us in line?"

Steve just smirked, but Sam answered for him. "Who are you kidding, Widow, I've always had to keep you two out of trouble?"

The dance ended and Steve took Natasha's hand and led her off the dance floor. "Bogie at three o'clock," she whispered. "Do you see him?"

Steve nodded. "Alba's headed towards the men's room. Guess I'm up."

"Meet you in five," Natasha replied, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Steve followed the suspect into the men's room. Manuel Alba looked nervous. He was putting cool water on his face when Steve arrived. Steve looked under the stall doors to ensure no one was there then locked the door.

"Captain America, it is you," Manuel said as he dried his face. "I thought it was my imagination."

"I guess the beard didn't make me as unrecognizable as I thought," Steve said firmly. "If you know who I am, you know why I'm here."

"Too late, Captain. The shipment has already gone out, and I doubt a fugitive like yourself will be able to arrest me," Manuel laughed.

Steve noticed the sweat was beginning to form on Manuel's forehead again. He knew more than he was letting on. Steve was about to make his move when Manuel pulled a gun from his side. Steve smiled. "I don't think you want to do that."

"Oh, but I do, Captain," Manuel snarled.

At that exact moment, Natasha came through the men's room window, shooting Manuel with her widow's bite. "No, you really shouldn't have done that," Natasha said, shaking her head.

Ten minutes later, Manuel Alba was handcuffed on the quinjet, spilling everything he knew. Twenty minutes later, Steve was alone in the cockpit with his wife. "It's still early. We might get our anniversary date after all. Sam can handle the details."

"Hmm," Natasha grinned, "you're on, soldier."

Steve was leaning in to kiss his bride when his phone rang. He pulled the old flip phone he never went anywhere without from his pocket and just looked at it.

"Is it him?" Natasha asked. "Answer it."

"Steve?" the voice on the other end spoke before he could even say hello. "We're in big trouble."

"Bruce, is that you?" Steve looked at Natasha. She had an eyebrow raised and was watching closely. "Where's Tony? What's going on?"

A few minutes later, Steve was explaining the situation to Sam and Natasha. "We've got to get to Wanda and Vision then get back to the compound now," Natasha sighed.

"What do you want to do about Alba?" Sam asked.

"He's small potatoes and he's given us the information we needed. We'll let him walk. It looks like we have much bigger problems." Steve looked at Natasha. "Guess our date will have to wait. Looks like we really are getting the band back together."

Natasha nodded, "Well, most of it anyway."

"Well, guess we better go get Wanda and Vision and meet Banner. This isn't going to be awkward at all. It's not like Banner gets angry and turns into a big green monster or anything. Nah, it'll be perfectly fine for Mr. and Mrs. Rogers to walk through the front door."

Natasha rolled her eyes at Sam. "Let's go."

 **I am ending this here folks. The events of Infinity War play out next, and we've all seen the movie. I hope you enjoyed this little story of mine. I checked my bank account again and I still don't own Marvel or the rights to these characters, but it was fun to plau with them for a bit.**


End file.
